UNA CARTA PARA TEDDY
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Teddy Lupin recibe una carta de su padre en su primer dia que ira a Hogwarts. ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO "CITAS CELEBRES v. 2.0" DEL FORO "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK"


**DISCLAIMER: Todos** los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto _**"Citas Celebres v.2.0**_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_".

* * *

"_La vida no es la que uno vivió, sino la que uno recuerda, y cómo la recuerda para contarla_" **Gabriel García Márquez**

* * *

_**UNA CARTA PARA TEDDY**_

_**POV: Remus John Lupin**_

_**2 de mayo de 1998**_

Remus Lupin había tenido una pesadilla. Despertó asustado. Miro hacia su derecha y allí estaba su esposa durmiendo plácidamente, a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra. Se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama para no despertarla y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Se sentía intranquilo. Así que se aseguró que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas. Cuando volvía de la cocina pasó frente a la habitación de su hijo y escucho un gorgoteo. Sonrió. Se acercó a la cuna y tomo a su hijo recién nacido en brazos.

"_¿Qué haces despierto, mi grandulón?_—dijo apenas en un susurro sonriendo. Se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a contarle sobre sus aventuras con James y Sirius, hasta que el niño volvió a dormirse. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y volvió a ponerlo en su cuna. No tenía sueño. Así que bajo al salón y fue por pergamino y tinta. Subió a la recamara de su hijo y se sentó frente a su cuna a escribir. Eso siempre lo relajaba. En un principio no sabía que escribir, hasta que decidió que le escribiría una carta a su hijo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Querido hijo: _

_Hace apenas algunos días me has dado la dicha de convertirme en padre y no sabes la felicidad que eso me ha hecho sentir. Tal vez al principio tuve miedo y me comporte como un cobarde, pero no por eso quiere decir que no te amaba, era todo lo contrario. Te amo más que a mi propia vida. _

_Mi vida no ha sido fácil. La vida no es la que vivimos, sino la que recordamos. La mía ha sido dolorosa. Y nunca he deseado eso para ti. Tal vez tuve miedo y aun lo tenga, pero eres el mayor de mis sueños. Y tú y tu madre son lo único que tengo en esta vida. Una vida que tiene dos versiones. La que he contado y la que recuerdo. Y esa última es la más dolorosa. _

_He decidido a contarte mi historia. Esa la que yo recuerdo. La que he guardado durante años dentro de mí. La verdad no lo sé. Yo espero contártela cuando crezcas. Quiero que sepas la verdad por mi propia boca. No siempre es lo que dicen los demás. En cada historia siempre hay más. Nunca se cuenta al mundo todo. Y yo he callado todo lo que he sentido. Hay decisiones de las que no me siento orgulloso. No soy un héroe. Solo soy un ser humano imperfecto y enfermo. Pero de todas las equivocaciones que he cometido la peor ha sido haber abandonado a tu madre cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti. _

_Veras, cuando me di cuenta de que tu madre estaba embarazada, todos los miedos que siempre he llevado dentro de mi durante toda mi vida se afianzaron haciendo que me comportara como un mismísimo idiota. Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado mi condición de licantropía, a ti, mi adorado hijo y había condenado a tu madre, la mujer que he amado más en la vida, a la misma condición de vida que había tenido mi madre, al tener que mudarse constantemente de un lugar a otro intentando ocultar mi licantropía y el hecho que cada día me volvía más violento. Por eso abandone a tu madre como un cobarde egoísta que no era capaz de luchar por las únicas dos personas que le quedaban en la vida. _

_Me fui a vivir a la Mansión Black, allí me encontré con tu padrino. Le ofrecí a tu padrino, Harry, acompañarle a cualquiera de las aventuras peligrosas a la que se fuera enfrentar. Porque por si no lo sabias tu padrino es un imán para los problemas y los peligros. Bueno la verdad es que él no tiene la culpa. _

_Harry, a pesar de tener solo 17 años, no solo rehusó mi oferta disgustado, sino que comenzó a insultarme. ¿Puedes creerlo? Tuvo la desfachatez o sabiduría, aun no decido, de decirme que era un egoísta e irresponsable. La verdad es que debo darle la razón, así que dile a tu padrino que Gracias. Luego de eso me enoje con él. Me fui como un idiota al Caldero Chorreante y me puse a beber, pero luego de reflexionar sobre las palabras de Harry, tuve que aceptar que tu padrino me había dado una valiosa lección. Que va, tu padrino simplemente me dio una patada en el culo. No le digas que te escribí esto. Ay Merlín bendito, ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque te estoy escribiendo esto. Solo estoy aquí sentado observándote dormir. _

_Como te contaba, la verdad es que mientras reflexionaba, pensaba en los padres de Harry, James y Lily, quienes siempre lucharon y protegieron a Harry e inclusive hasta el día de su muerte. También pensé en mis padres que siempre habían sacrificado su paz y su seguridad por mantenernos unidos y ser una familia. Y me sentí el ser más miserable de este mundo. Reconozco que en ese momento también me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo y fue cuando abandone el Caldero Chorreante a buscar a tu madre rogándole que me perdonara y jurándole que jamás volvería a abandonarla. Es por eso que durante el embarazo no acepte ninguna misión de la Orden que me mantuviera lejos de ella. Quería estar cerca de ustedes para protegerlos en estos tiempos difíciles. _

_Creo que ahora se porque te escribo estas palabras, he vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que siempre me ha acompañado durante toda la vida. Dulce Morgana si son las tres de la madrugada, pero me relaja verte dormir. También escribir, así que decidí escribir unas palabras para ti. Quiero dejarte mi versión de lo que ha sido mi vida, por si en algún momento tengo que luchar y muero puedas saber lo que otros tal vez te dirán cuando crezcas, pero otras que solo yo puedo decírtelas. Durante años he escuchado todo lo que mis amigos, allegados y no amigos dicen de mi vida, pero la realidad es que nada es como ellos piensan. Siempre he contado la misma versión de lo que fue mi pasado, mas no es la misma versión de mis propios recuerdos y hasta esos recuerdos no son los mismos que mis pesadillas. _

_Así que aquí te diré hijo mío lo que si no te he contado yo mismo, porque la muerte me ha llevado, y que nadie ha sabido de mí, de tus abuelos y de cómo fueron realmente las cosas en mi vida. Inclusive sabrás lo que sentí y que jamás nunca dije, no por cobardía, o tal vez sí, pero si calle fue simplemente porque nunca fui muy hablador sobre mi vida o porque quería proteger a las personas que amaba. _

_Fui el hijo único de unos padres maravillosos. Un padre inteligente, valiente, aunque un poco tímido, pero un excepcional padre, quien en uno de sus viajes investigativo termino enamorándose una bella chica muggle. Mi hermosa madre. Tu abuela. Siempre fue una madre amorosa. Y los extraño muchísimo. Espero ser tan buen padre como lo fueron ellos conmigo. Ellos estarían muy felices con tu nacimiento y creo que al igual que tu padrino me hubieran dado una patada en el culo por mi comportamiento. Aun a pesar de los años que han pasado, sigo sintiendo ese vacío dentro de mi corazón, por su perdida. Y me he avergonzado de muchas de las decisiones que he tomado. No fue lo que ellos me enseñaron. Sería tonto no reconocer que los vi luchar por cada día hasta el día de sus muertes. _

_En los días que estuve completamente solo, era cuando más pensaba en ellos y deseaba que estuvieran a mi lado. Es en esos momentos que deseas ser nuevamente un niño para que madre te abrace y te diga que estas a salvo. Tal vez alguna vez desee haber tenido un hermano o una hermana, pero eso no sucedió, aunque años después cuando conocí a Canuto, Cornamenta y porque no, por un tiempo, a Colagusano, tuve los hermanos que siempre en el fondo desee tener, pero como todo lo bueno en mi vida, siempre desaparece. _

_Cuando era un niño, como a lo años, la actividad de magia oscura a través del país había comenzado aumentar de manera moderada. Eran pocos lo que sabían que se ocultaba en esos ataques, pero esa era la primera ascensión al poder del señor Tenebroso. Los mortifagos en ese tiempo estaban reclutando todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, muchas de ellas oscuras y peligrosas. Todo ello para luchar contra el ministerio de magia y así derrocarlo. El Ministerio al saber lo que sucedía, pidió ayuda a las Autoridades de Criaturas Mágicas, e inclusive al Departamento de Boggarts y Poltergeist, donde trabaja tu abuelo, para que se uniera al Departamento para la Regulación y Control de las Criatura Mágicas, para investigar lo que sucedía en la comunidad mágica, lo que tu abuelo hizo con gran agrado. Fue así que tu abuelo encontró a un licántropo, llamado Fenrir Greyback. _

_Fenrir Greyback había sido llevado al Departamento para ser interrogado por la muerte de dos niños muggles. Noticia que había horrorizado tanto a la comunidad muggle, como a la mágica. En ese tiempo el registro de licántropos no se mantenía muy bien y no se sabía de la condición de Greyback. Toda la comunidad mágica evitaban a los licántropos y ellos a su vez evadían el contacto con otras personas. Vivian en manadas y evitaban ser registrados. El Ministerio luego de interrogarlo dijo que Greyback era simplemente un vagabundo muggle asustado de encontrarse en una sala llena de magos y horrorizado de los comentarios sobre los niños muggles muertos, sin saber que él en realidad era un hombre lobo y posiblemente el culpable de esos asesinatos. Según mi padre el que Greyback llevara ropa sucia y no tuviera varita eran prueba suficiente para convencer a dos ignorantes asociados de la Comisión de Interrogación del Ministerio, que el testigo simplemente decía la verdad. Aunque mi padre tuvo dudas. _

_Los colegas de mi padre se burlaron de él diciendo que siguiera dedicándose a los boggarts y poltergeist, que era lo mejor que se le daba. Mi padre, que mayormente era un hombre apacible, se enojó muchísimo y describió a los licántropos como bestias desalmadas, malvadas y seres que lo único que merecían era la muerte. Todo ello frente a Greyback. La comisión le ordenó a mi padre que abandonara la sala y se disculparon con Greyback, dejándolo en libertad. _

_El mago que liberó a Greyback, debía desmemorizarlo para que olvidara lo que allí había sucedido, pero antes que hubiera podido hacerlo, Greyback lo había atacado y huyo junto otros dos licántropos que se encontraban ocultos. Pero la pesadilla comenzó después cuando el licántropo decidió vengarse de mi padre. Poco antes de mi quinto cumpleaños, mientras dormía, el licántropo forzó la ventana de mi habitación y me atacó. Mi padre logro salvarme e hizo huir al licántropo con uno de sus poderosos encantamientos, pero aunque mi padre me salvo la vida esa noche, no evito que la maldición de la licantropía cayera sobre mí y me convirtiera en un hombre lobo. _

_Durante días, meses y años las pesadillas de esa noche me siguieron atormentando, pero siempre era peor durante las noches de luna llena. No solo era el dolor de las transformaciones, sino el miedo de atacar a mis padres o algún inocente. Era demasiada carga y responsabilidad para un niño y eso jamás lo hubiera deseado para ti. Siempre tuve miedo de que el licántropo volviera atacarme y esta vez sí me matara. Soñaba con ello. En un principio no entendí porque me había pasado a mí, que había hecho para recibir tan horrible castigo. Mi padre si sabía las razones. Durante años oculto la verdad, por miedo a que lo odiara, pero antes de ir al Colegio, por primera vez, mi padre y yo tuvimos una conversación y fue cuando me contó todo. Él nunca se perdonó las palabras que pronuncio frente al licántropo. Siempre se sintió culpable de mi maldición, pero yo jamás lo odie ni sentí ningún rencor por él. Lo ame y siempre me sentí orgulloso de él y de mi madre. _

_Pero mi padre la culpa siempre lo carcomió e hizo todo lo que pudo para encontrar una cura para mí. Ni las pociones, ni los encantamientos me pudieron ayudar. Desde entonces, lo único que hacían era ocultar lo que yo era y se mudaban de ciudad en ciudad, gracia a mi extraño comportamiento. En cuanto comenzaban los rumores cambiábamos de ciudad. Esa vida era la que no quería para tu madre, por eso me comporte como un egoísta e irresponsable. Aunque también tenía miedo que nacieras con mi enfermedad. Jamás me lo habría perdonado. Pero naciste metamorfomago como tu madre. Y eso me hizo sentir un gran alivio. _

_A consecuencia de que siempre me demacraba cuando se acercaba la luna llena o después de las transformaciones, más las desapariciones durante la luna llena, los compañeros magos de mis padres se percataban de que había algo extraño en mí y mis padres se aterrorizaban que descubrieran que era en realidad. No podía jugar con otros niños por miedo a que los lastimara o los demás se dieran cuenta realmente de mi situación, lo que ocasiono que fuera extremadamente solitario. Y eso hijo mío es terrible, porque aparte de tener una terrible maldición, ver a tus padres luchar por salvarte, y que a pesar de ser un niño saber en lo más profundo que no se podía hacer nada, era extremadamente doloroso, peor si no tenías amigos con quien compartir este dolor, era simplemente insoportable. Hubiera podido hablar con mis padres. Siempre confié en ellos, pero no quería poner más peso a las culpas que ya sentían. Ellos trataban que yo fuera feliz dentro de las circunstancias y en el fondo fingí, solo para liberarlos un poco de su angustia y su dolor. En especial la culpa que llevaba mi padre. _

_Durante los primeros años de mi niñez fue fácil contener mis trasformaciones, pero al ir creciendo también lo hizo mi lado lobuno y con solo diez años tiraba las puertas y rompía las ventanas. Mis padres comenzaron a enfermarse de preocupación y miedo, porque sabían que necesitaban de encantamientos más poderos para retenerme. Además temían que la comunidad mágica, que ya estaba atemorizada por el aumento de actividad oscura, no fueran indulgentes con un lobo descontrolado y terminaran asesinándome. Todas las esperanzas de mis padres cada día se esfumaban más y más. Al igual que las mías, que vivía atemorizado. _

_Mi padre decidió educarme en casa, ya que creía que no podría entrar a ningún colegio, pero poco antes de cumplir mi décimo primer año, el Profesor Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, llego a nuestra casa sin ser invitado. Mis padres asustados y nerviosos trataron de impedirle la entrada. Yo me encontraba asustado, no por mí, sino porque temía por la vida de mis padres, pero nunca entendí que sucedió, solo sé que diez minutos después mi madre le ofrecía té y el profesor jugaba conmigo gobstones. Fue una tarde agradable y la primera vez que comencé apreciar al director. _

_El profesor Dumbledore les conto a mis padres que el licántropo que me había convertido había estado proclamado a los cuatro vientos lo que me había hecho y él como tenia espías entre las criaturas oscuras, se había enterado. Dumbledore le dijo además a mis padres que no encontraba ninguna razón para que yo no fuera a Hogwarts, lo cual hizo que me entusiasmara mucho. Mis padres tenían dudas sobre si debía ir o no, pero Dumbledore les aclaro que había organizado todo para que yo tuviera un lugar seguro para mis transformaciones. No sabes la alegría que sentí, hijo mío, de poder ir al colegio y compartir con otras personas. Ese siempre había sido mi sueño poder conocer otros niños y tal vez, por primera vez, tener amigos. Y ese sueño se fue convirtiendo en realidad. _

_Así que el 1 de septiembre de 1971 fue día más feliz de mi vida hasta ese entonces, porque el día más feliz de vida, fue el día que viniste a este mundo. Pero como iba diciendo ese día era el más feliz de mi vida. Me sentía feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo. Nunca había tenido amigos y no sabía cómo tenerlos. Ese primer día cuando me pusieron el sombrero seleccionador fui asignado a la casa de los leones, Gryffindor, igual que a mi padre. Ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo termine ahí. Mi comportamiento no ha sido digno de la casa, pero solo el sombrero seleccionador sabría porque me envió ahí. Pero como iba diciendo, yo estaba feliz y cuando me senté en nuestra mesa conocí a mis dos mejores amigos, James Potter y Sirius Black. Cornamenta y Canuto. Los dos eran muy diferentes a mí, ellos eran rebeldes y tenían confianza en sí mismo, que yo no tenía. Luego conocí a Peter Pettigrew. Él también estaba en Gryffindor. Luego de presentárselos a James y a Sirius, terminamos siendo amigos los cuatro e inseparables. _

_La verdad es que siempre fui como la consciencia de ellos, porque nunca estuve de acuerdo en cómo trataban -al traidor- de Severus Snape, pero había veces que me hacia la vista larga, por agradecimiento a que ellos me aceptaran. Si, lo sé, eso no habla muy bien de mí, pero nunca había tenido amigos y realmente adoraba a Cornamenta, a Canuto y a Colagusano. Luego de un tiempo mis amigos comenzaron a sospechar de mis desapariciones mensuales. Estaba convencido de que ellos me abandonarían en cuanto se enteraran de mi enfermedad. Así que cuando preguntaba me inventaba cualquier mentira. La verdad es que cada día eran tan exageradas e insólitas que hasta ni yo mismo me las creía, pero la curiosidad de James y Sirius lo llevo a descubrirlo cuando estuvimos en segundo año. Para mi sorpresa, no solo siguieron siendo mis amigos, sino que me ayudaron. Los tres se convirtieron en animagos ilegales para estar conmigo. Yo siempre viví y viviré eternamente agradecido con ellos por eso. Ellos fueron los que me pusieron en sobrenombre de "Lunático", el cual me molesto en un principio, pero que al final termine acostumbrándome. Es que aunque hubiera rogado que no me llamaran así, Sirius era incapaz de dejar de fastidiar ni aunque lo amenazara con morderlo. Claro que ellos se convirtieron en Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano. Gracias a ellos tuve una grandiosa adolescencia. Por cierto fui prefecto en mi casa. Ya sabrás lo que es cuando vayas al colegio. _

_Cuando termine el colegio, el ascenso del señor Tenebroso aterrorizaba a toda la comunidad mágica y muggle. Así que mis amigos y yo nos unimos a una organización clandestina creada por el profesor Dumbledore. La Orden del Fénix. Allí luchamos contra la tiranía del señor Tenebroso y sus mortifagos. Un par de años después, los padres de Harry murieron. Fue uno de los momentos más doloroso y traumático de mi vida. Mis amigos eran para mi más importante que otras personas. Sabía que para los demás yo era un paria y hasta había aceptado que jamás me casaría ni mucho menos tendría hijos. Hasta que llegaron tú y tu madre tiempo después. Este era otro sueño que creí que jamás realizaría. _

_Pero esa noche, James y Lily no fueron los únicos que murieron, también había creído haber perdido a Sirius y a Peter. Yo estaba al norte resolviendo unos asuntos de la Orden cuando lo supe. Sirius supuestamente había asesinado a Peter, luego de traicionar a James y Lily y estaba en Azkaban. En un principio no lo quería creer. Siempre había pensado que Sirius era incapaz de traicionar a James, pero con el tiempo lo creí. Claro que años después supe que Peter fue quien los había traicionado. Pero no había diferencia fuera Sirius o Peter, un amigo nos había traicionado. Y al final me había quedado solo. _

_Esa misma noche también marco un nuevo comienzo para la comunidad mágica, todos estaban felices por la muerte del señor Tenebroso, pero para mí fue el comienzo de un gran periodo de soledad e infelicidad. Había perdido a mis amigos, la Orden había sido disuelta y todo los demás habían vuelto con sus familias. Mi madre había muerto y aunque mi padre se alegraba de verme, no quería ponerlo en peligro volviendo a vivir con él. Ya él llevaba una vida más tranquila y no merecía volver a vivir las penurias que habían vivido cuando yo era un niño. _

_A sabiendas que no encontraría un trabajo decente, hacia cualquier trabajo, pero tenía que dejarlo antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi condición de licantropía. Tiempo después mi padre falleció también. Y me había quedado completamente solo. Pero luego sentí esperanza cuando descubrieron la poción matalobos. La poción no impedía la transformación, pero si la restringía a que fuera un licántropo ordinario y somnoliento. Desde niño siempre había tenido ese temor de matar algún inocente. Pero los ingredientes de la poción eran caros y no tenía el dinero para pagarlos, así que volví a mi vida solitaria e inexistente. _

_Muchos años después, el profesor Dumbledore, volvió a cambiar mi vida. Me encontró en Yorkshire, en una casa en ruinas donde vivía. Era una situación mísera, pero a falta de trabajo y de dinero era único que podía ostentar en ese momento. Albus me ofreció el puesto de profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, el cual denegué, pero el viejo sabia como convencer o mejor dicho manipular. Siempre se salía con la suya. El muy manipulador logro convencerme ofreciéndome un suministro ilimitado de la poción matalobos. Lástima que no lo conocerás, pero te aseguro que escucharas grandes cosas de él. Realmente era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. _

_En un principio dude de mi capacidad para impartir la clase, pero la habilidad que había obtenido durante años de investigación y estudio me dio la valentía para afrontar esta nueva etapa en mi vida. Pero no fui ni valiente ni honesto sobre mis sospechas de Sirius, cuando se escapó de Azkaban. Quería ser aceptado nuevamente y aunque tenía mis dudas sobre si Sirius era culpable o no, no le dije absolutamente a nadie. Inclusive tuve la sospecha de que él volvería a Hogwarts, pero aun así callé. _

_Luego que tu padrino me dijo que había visto a Peter en el Mapa Merodeador, comencé aclarar mis dudas sobre Sirius. En el fondo había sabido que Sirius no traicionaría a James, pero en aquel tiempo me sentía destrozado y no sabía que pensar. Sirius se metió al colegio en su forma animaga en busca de la rata de Ronald Weasley, quien resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Peter. Entre Sirius y yo le contamos a tu padrino cosas del pasado que no sabía. Sobre sus padres y también enfrentamos a Peter. Sirius y yo lo hubiéramos asesinado, lo sé no es para sentirse orgulloso, pero tu padrino nos detuvo. Quería limpiar el nombre de Sirius, pero esa noche era luna llena y todo se fue al traste. _

_Peter escapo. Sirius tuvo que huir y Severus, que a pesar de los años, aun nos guardaba rencor, se encargó de que todos se enteraran de mi condición de licántropo. Para evitar que Dumbledore se metiera en problemas, dimití de mi cargo de profesor y deje Hogwarts una vez más. Pensé por un momento que volvería a la misma vida miserable que tenía, pero la Orden volvió a organizarse y yo volví a formar parte de ella como en el pasado. Y me fui a vivir con Sirius al cuartel de la Orden. Allí conocí a tu madre. Inteligente, osada y divertida. Tu madre era todo lo contrario a mí. Además era una excelente auror. Protegida y entrenada por Alastor Moody, uno de mejores aurores de todos los tiempos y excelente cazador. Moody la trajo a la Orden. Como también eran tus abuelos Andrómeda y Ted. _

_En un principio fue divertido. Esa chica de pelo rosado y jovial me hacía reír, pero luego me había dejado impresionado y completamente enamorado. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba y era precisamente de una más joven que yo, pero tu madre brillaba por luz propia y le daba a mi vida la luz que necesitaba. Pero yo no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía. Era una compañera más en la Orden y no tenía derecho a destrozarle la vida. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero me hubiera dolido sobremanera verla enamorarse de otra persona. Si tu madre se enamoraba, estaba dispuesto a irme lejos, no creo que lo hubiera soportado. Habían hombres más jóvenes, apuestos y sin mi condición en la oficina de aurores. La verdad lo hubiera esperado, pero estamos en una guerra y fuimos requeridos por la Orden. No sabemos que nos deparara el futuro. Esto aún no termina. Así que me quede en la Orden, guardando mis sentimientos por tu madre. _

_Me alegraba cada vez que nos ponían juntos en alguna misión. Llevamos un año de una hermosa y divertida amistad. Pero tu madre estaba enamorada de mí. Yo no lo podía creer. ¿Por qué una mujer como tu madre se enamoraría de alguien sucio e indigno como yo? Por Merlín bendito no le digas que dije eso. Me arrancara la cabeza si lo sabe. A ella no le gusta que diga esas cosas de mí, pero es lo que pienso y no voy a mentirle al respecto. Una noche cuando tu madre y yo andábamos en una misión, ella hizo comentario sobre Sirius, algo como que estaba atractivo a pensar de haber estado en Azkaban y los celos se hicieron a la luz. La verdad es que me moleste muchísimo y con una amargura que me estaba secando el pecho, le conteste que él siempre conseguía a todas las mujeres o algo así. Tu madre que aparte de ser una mujer inteligente, astuta y divertida, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, se enfadó y me restregó por la cara que si no estuviera ocupado sintiendo lastima de mí mismo me hubiera dado cuenta de quien ella se había enamorado. _

_Me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Nunca había experimentado una felicidad tal, pero luego toda esa felicidad se esfumo. Siempre, desde que era un chico había sabido que el matrimonio y los hijos no eran para mí. No quería cargar a nadie con mi maldición. No podía arriesgarme a pegarle esta maldita, dolorosa y bochornosa enfermedad. Así que fingí no haberla entendido, pero ya dije que tu madre es una mujer inteligente y astuta y no se creyó nada. Tu madre más avispada que yo, si lo sé, aceptarlo es casi humillante, sabía que yo la quería, pero que no quería aceptarlo y todo según ella, por una idea inequívoca que tenía. _

_Entonces comencé a rehusarme a seguir en misiones con ella. Me ofrecía de voluntario para las más violentas y peligrosas misiones. Tu madre era infeliz. Lo notaba en cada reunión y aunque lo sabía y me dolía el corazón por hacerle daño, me mantuve alejado de ella. Yo hubiera preferido estar muerto que decirle que la amaba y es que con esas misiones era lo que estaba buscando la muerte. Creía que era lo mejor para ella. Claro que tu madre eso no lo aceptaba y tampoco se conformaba, pero tenía orgullo y no me iba suplicar nada. Yo jamás hubiera permitido que se humillara de esa manera, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto arriesgarla. _

_Luego hubo una batalla en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Misterios, donde el que no debe ser nombrado, salió a la luz pública. Por fin el memo del Ministro había aceptado que el innombrable había vuelto a resurgir. Esa noche Sirius falleció. Su prima Bellatrix, lo asesino. Era el último de mis amigos que me quedaba. La rata de Peter no cuenta. Eso no ayudo en nada en mi comportamiento. Empecé a comportarme de manera autodestructiva. Eso le hacía daño a tu madre. Y a mí también. Solo quería estar con ella, pero creía y aun creo que ella estaría mejor sin mí. _

_Y ahí fue cuando me ofrecí a convivir con los licántropos como espía de la Orden. Trataba de que ellos se unieran a Dumbledore. Me exponía a una confrontación con Greyback, pero no me importaba. Un año después me enfrente cara a cara con Greyback en Hogwarts, pero también con tu madre. La verdad es que en el fondo le tenía más miedo a tu madre, que al licántropo. Y eso que desde que era niño siempre había temido que él volviera por mí. Pero a tu madre la amaba y eso me daba más miedo. Mis sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado. Todo lo contrario era más fuerte y la quería a mi lado, pero siempre he tenido un mal enemigo. El miedo. _

_Durante la batalla en Hogwarts, Severus asesino a Dumbledore. Eso fue otro golpe para mí. Perdía a las personas que amaba. Albus fue un gran mentor, pero también un gran amigo. Si no hubiera sido por él, yo no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ir al colegio y mucho menos de conocer a mis amigos. Aunque los había perdido a todos. Albus siempre fue bondadoso, tolerante y compresivo conmigo. Bueno también con mis amigos. Él, mis padres y mis amigos habían sido los únicos que habían estado a mi lado. Él me había dado una posición dentro de la comunidad mágica. Casi había podido ser normal, gracias a él. Y esta maldita guerra me lo quitaba todo. _

_Luego de la sangrienta batalla, tu madre inspirada por las declaraciones de Fleur Delacour hacia Bill Weasley, quien había sido atacado por Greyback, hizo la osada declaración pública de sus sentimientos hacia a mí. A mí por poco y me da un infarto, pero no tuve más alternativa que aceptar que la amaba. Aun con todas las dudas que tenía sobre vivir una vida con tu madre, me case con ella en una ceremonia discreta al norte de escocia, pero aún seguía temiendo que pudiera infectar a tu madre con mi enfermedad. Vivo de un lado para otro. La luz y la oscuridad. Por un lado, feliz porque me case con la mujer que amo, por otro vivo aterrorizado de la situación que nos había puesto a los dos. Pero más a ella. Daria mi vida por ella. Por los dos. _

_Siempre las pesadillas me acompañan. Vivo una y otra vez todo lo sucedido desde mi niñez. Pero desde que acepte mis sentimientos por tu madre hay una pesadilla que me acompaña cada noche. La misma que me ha despertado esta noche. Sueño que me transformo y los asesino a ambos. Es algo que me persigue. Los amo a ambos. Y prefiero morir antes que dañarlos. Te confieso hijo que he sentir el impulso de volver a irme y alejarme de ustedes. Solo para protegerlos. Pero una parte de mí se niega a abandonarlos. Se lo jure a tu madre y estoy seguro que no habrá lugar en Inglaterra o el mundo entero donde pueda esconderme y tu madre no me encuentre para castrarme. La primera vez que me fui, ella me perdono, pero hubo una reta lía de amenazas que es mejor que nos repita. De solo pensarlas me estremezco del terror. _

_Estoy aquí escribiéndote esta carta y tengo el leve presentimiento de que algo malo pasara. No sabemos dónde está tu padrino. No hemos sabido nada de él, ni de Hermione ni Ron. No sé si están bien. Y esta guerra cada día está más oscura y sangrienta. Teddy no sé lo que pasara en los próximos días, pero si algo llegara a pasarme cuida de tu madre. No olvides que te amo. Que los amo a ambos. Dejare esta carta resguardada para que si algún día no estoy puedas sabes mi historia. Si sobrevivimos a esta guerra leeremos esta carta juntos el día que vayas a Hogwarts. _

_Mi amado hijo, lucha por todos los sueños que tengas. No dejes que el miedo te limite. Disfruta cada día, vívelo como si fuera el último. Te juro que luchare hasta el último día de mi vida, para darte un mundo libre y seguro. No soy el mejor hombre. No soy un héroe. Pero te amo. Y sé que siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ti. Este a tu lado o no, siempre te apoyare. _

_**Y recuerda**__, "__**la vida no es la que **__**vivimos**__**, sino la que **__**recordamos**__**, y cómo la **__**recordamos**__** para contarla"**__. Vive, ama, lucha. Estudia. Se lo que quieras ser. Siempre estaré orgulloso de lo que decidas hacer con tu vida. Cuando te enamores, no pierdas ni un minuto. Y no temas decirle que la ama. _

_Recuérdame no como un héroe, sino como un padre, que aunque no era o es perfecto, TE AMA. Habrán otros que serán héroes, yo no lo soy, pero sé que a pesar de todo luche con el peor enemigo que podemos tener. El miedo. Se mejor que yo, Teddy, se valiente, fuerte, osado y astuto. Así como tu madre. _

_Te amo, _

_Tu padre_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Era el 1ro de septiembre 1999, Teddy Lupin se encontraba sentado frente a la tumba de sus padres leyendo la carta que le había entregado esa mañana su abuela Andrómeda. Había ido al cementerio acompañado de su padrino, el héroe nacional, Harry Potter. Su padrino se encontraba apartado dándole el espacio para que pudiera leer la carta.

"_Claro que eras un héroe, papá. Tú y mamá construyeron un mejor mundo. Ambos son héroes. Y yo me siento muy orgulloso de ambos. Y papá, no creo que hayas sido un cobarde y también estoy orgulloso de ti. Espero ser tan valiente como tú_"—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Teddy se levantó de la banca y camino hacia su padrino. Harry sonrió. -_¿Estás bien?—_Teddy sonrió. "_Papá dice en su carta que le pateaste el culo_"—dijo sonriendo. Harry lanzo una carcajada y le paso el brazo por los hombros. Juntos se aparecieron en la estación King Cross. Allí los espera Andrómeda y Ginny.

Y Edward Remus 'Teddy" Lupin entro a la casa de Gryffindor igual a su valiente, astuto y diplomático padre.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **_

_Esta es la primera vez que participo en un reto. Espero que el fic sea de su agrado y haya cumplido con el cometido. La verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada más. A mí me gusto y disfrute escribiéndolo. No sé ustedes. Tal vez sea un poco aburrido, pero Remus es uno de mis personajes favoritos y quise escribir algo de él. _


End file.
